Johnny and the Heroines
by Lazlo21
Summary: Metropolis teenager Johnny loves superheroes, especially the heroines. However, he's about to discover he has a superpower of his own; the ability to 'persuade' any heroine he wants into hooking up with him. Each chapter details Johnny's various encounters with the heroines in a series of one shots. Requests welcome!
1. Chapter 1: Metropolis Comic Con

Johnny took a deep breath and got in the back of the line. Peeking forward, he saw that the line stretched extremely long, to the point where it wrapped around the corner and disappeared. He looked down at his hands. In his grasp was a limited edition Wonder Woman comic book. Above his head was a large, sprawling banner that read "MEET WONDER WOMAN: THE AMAZING AMAZON. ONE DAY ONLY." He just prayed that he would be able to see her before she left.

Johnny was your typical teenager living in Metropolis. Like all children growing up after the superhero boom of the 1940's, he was born in a world of costumed heroes and villains. He absolutely loved watching their fantastic exploits on TV and reading their epic comic books. Although he was thrilled by the adventures of heroes like Batman, Superman, Green Lantern, and his personal favorite Aquaman, he only enjoyed one thing more: the breathtaking superheroines, clad in skin tight outfits.

Like all American boys who had a pulse, Johnny was horny almost all the time. He lived in a decent apartment in the center of Metropolis, just a few blocks away from the Daily Planet and Lexcorp buildings. His father was a wealthy higher-up working for A.R.G.U.S, which usually meant he was away on long trips, leaving Johnny alone to tend to himself. Rather than asking someone to check in on his son for him, Johnny's dad recognized his son's independence, and left him with a hefty sum of money from his high-paying government job. Johnny usually understood the responsibility of being in care of his father's bank account and spent the funds mostly on things he knew he needed.

But of course, being without any sort of parental figure policing him around the house, Johnny had the entire place to himself, and all the time in the world to do what he enjoyed. Reading comics, watching TV, playing video games, and plenty of other teen boy things. But by far, his favorite was rubbing his filthy little cock with images of superheroines and villainesses running in his perverted mind. The absolute best part was he could do this in any room of the apartment with no cares in the world.

He would lie on his bed, eyes shut tight under the covers, imagining banging Power Girl with the force of a Kryptonian. He would sit on the couch, feet up on the coffee table, dreaming of blowing loads into Killer Frost's icy pussy. He would plank on the kitchen counter, whacking it relentlessly to thoughts of Wonder Woman's perfectly toned body.

And now was his time to finally meet her. Before his father left on another venture earlier this month, Johnny was given the blessing to attend Metropolis comic con. He knew Wonder Woman was going to be there, so he was obviously very excited to finally meet his 'idol.' So here Johnny stood, inside this crowded hall on a bright June day, waiting so that he may get a chance to gaze upon her in the flesh. Getting the comic book signed was just a neat bonus to him.

It was nearly 3 hours of waiting before Johnny was about to see Wonder Woman. As he approached the lone booth she sat at, happily greeting fans, he noticed a pattern. Most people who were young adults, would approach her and begin to stammer and become awkward, stunned by her true beauty. Johnny was next up, and he was determined to not fall into the same traps as these others.

However, Johnny's hopes were dashed quickly. Wonder Woman slowly stood up, waving, and began to walk away. One of the staff managing the giant line walked in front and put his hands up, addressing the group. "Attention, ladies and gentlemen," he began, "Wonder Woman needs to go now. We hope that none of you are too disappointed and enjoy everything else that this convention has to offer. Thank you."

An uproar of sighs and outrage emerged from the front of the line all the way to the back. This included Johnny, whose heart sank after hearing the news. As crowds began to disperse, shaking their heads in either anger or disbelief, Johnny remained standing there looking at his comic. How could he have wasted 2 hours of his life waiting in a line for nothing? It just wasn't fair. Eventually, he decided that he needed to just let it go, and turned away, walking off full of sorrow. As he made his way back down the packed hall, he suddenly stopped. "No, i'm not just gonna let it go," he said to himself, clenching his fist slightly, "i'm gonna see Wonder Woman, and that's that!" He did a 180 and began walking back towards the deserted booth.

After walking past the curtain that Wonder Woman disappeared in earlier, he was greeted with a long hall of black drapes on either side of him. He slowly made his way down it, trying his hardest not to make much noise. If he was caught back here by security, he would be tossed out of the Convention Hall for the remainder of MCC. But this makeshift hallway had to lead to a lounge of some kind, he thought.

Eventually, the black curtain hallway broke off, and he rounded a bend into a more traditional corridor. And a little ways down was a door with Wonder Woman's symbol stickered in the center. In front of it was a large muscular security guard, his arms folded as if he were waiting. Johnny exhaled and began to formulate a plan to distract the man.

After giving it no more thought than he required, Johnny snuck to a nearby restroom when the guard looked away. Johnny took a ton of paper towels out of the wall dispenser, and shoved them into the sink and let the water flow. After taking a few minutes to let the basin fill, the water soon overflowed and splattered onto the floor in a steady waterfall. "That should distract that meathead," Johnny smirked, entering one of the stalls to hide in.

After 5 minutes, the water had covered the entire restroom floor, forcing Johnny to stand up on the seat to avoid his shoes getting wet. His distraction seemed to be a success, because soon after, the door was flung open and someone walked in. "What the… what the hell?" the person said, walking to the sink. Peering over the stall door, Johnny confirmed it was the same guy in front of Wonder Woman's door. He snuck past him as he was hunched over the sink, then giggled as he converged on the door.

He took a deep breath and shuddered with excitement, entering the makeup room slowly. When he entered, he saw something more glorious than he ever could have imagined. Wonder Woman sat in a short swivel chair, facing the mirror. Rather than wearing her usual Superhero attire, she was clad in a dark purple robe that loosely coated her torso. Her bare feet pressed into the soft carpet below her, her toes adjusting slightly with every move she made. Half of her hair was wavy, the other half was in the middle of being styled by her.

Johnny felt like slobbering then and there looking at her backside. He composed himself however, and closed the door. "M-Ms. Wonder Woman?" he asked timidly. Ms. Wonder Woman? Jeez, 1 minute and he already fucked up.

Wonder Woman looked up into the mirror, and saw a young boy standing in front of the door. She turned around and stared at him. She didn't seem angry or anything, but instead looked to be as calm as she ever was. "And who might you be young man? How did you get in here?"

Johnny's breath was taken away just by her looking him in the eyes. He just barely managed to ground himself again to respond. "My name is Johnny. I am a HUGE fan. I…" he thought about his next words carefully, "...I saw no one was in front of the door. I REALLY wanted to see you."

Wonder Woman seemed less than amused. "Well Johnny, if everyone could just walk in on me like this, I'd never get any privacy." she stood up and walked to the door. "I know you snuck back here. That was very irresponsible."

Johnny's face turned red and he began to feel very embarrassed. "I really needed to meet you though! I waited for hours in the line to meet you but got cut off right before i was up!" he pulled the comic book out of his bag. "I would just like you to sign this, then i'll…." they were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Miss Prince? You alright in there?" the gruff voice of the guard asked from the other side of the door. "Some asshole clogged the sink in the men's restroom down the hall, water's everywhere. I had to walk away from the door for a few minutes."

Wonder Woman was about to speak to him, but then looked again at Johnny holding the book. She shook her head. "I'm fine Ronaldo. You know i can protect myself just fine."

The guard chuckled. "Can you protect yourself some more while i go grab a sandwich and some coffee? All this is giving me a headache."

Wonder Woman smiled at Johnny. "Yes, go ahead." Footsteps were heard walking away as she took the stack of stapled papers from Johnny's hands. "Never actually read one of these you know…" she commented, walking over to her desk to get a pen.

"Really?" Johnny asked, putting his hands in his pockets, "so you can't tell me if this story is true or not?"

She began to scribble her fancy signature on the bottom right of the cover. "Well for starters i've never seen Ares wear blue armor…" she said with a laugh. Johnny laughed too. He couldn't believe how ok she was with all this.

As she turned back to give him his book back, Johnny got ready to leave quickly. After taking it back, he reached for the handle. "Thank you so much Wonder Woman, you've always been my favorite!"

"Stop Johnny, not so fast," she said, putting her hand out, "there's something i think you can aid me with."

Johnny's heart skipped. "S-sure, what is it?" he asked, his voice wavering.

"I just would like to do an… interview of sorts," she walked over to the couch and sat down, "come."

Johnny mindlessly came and sat on the leather couch opposite of hers. "I uh… sure! What is it about?"

She leaned back, fixing her hair. Johnny had a perfect view of her cleavage from here, but tried to avert his eyes. "I've never exactly had 1 on 1 time with a person you age, and i'm curious to know what you think. About us 'superheroes'… about Wonder Woman."

Johnny took a few seconds to think about his response, looking around aimlessly. He was very unprepared to be asked a question like this. "Well, um…" he started, "I honestly think you're a fantastic role model. Not just to women, but to everyone in the world. You represent all the kindness and…"

"That's not YOUR answer," she responded snarkily, "That's what every news article about me has said in the past 5 years. I want to know what an average teenager thinks about Wonder Woman." Johnny looked around again and stammered, mouth agape. "Come now, don't make me use the lasso of truth," she said with a smile. Johnny's eyes widened. He knew what that meant. She would know every little detail about what he thought of her. He needed to abort mission.

"Well Wonder Woman, it's been wonderful, but i really need to be going." He stood up quickly and walked to the door with his signed comic in tow. However, he was shocked when his left arm was forced behind him. When he turned to look, there was a sparkling golden rope wrapped to his wrist.

Wonder Woman was approaching him from behind, the lasso of truth uncoiling in her hands. "Johnny, i know you're hiding something from me. What is it? What do you think of me?" She seemed to be really passionate about what she was asking, however now with his mind being influenced by Hestia, Johnny was thinking different thoughts.

"I see you as…" he began. Wonder Woman eagerly waited to hear his answer. He tried so hard to resist, but in the end, lost. "I see you as a fuck toy!" he blurted out. "Everynight i masturbate to pictures of you online where your suit is ripped! I want to squeeze your tits so bad, even though they're not as big as Power Girl's! The only reason I really came here was so I could get a good look at them in person! I dream about making you my little slut who does everything I say!" he finishes and catches his breath, realizing what the lasso made him say.

Wonder Woman stayed silent for a little bit in thought. Johnny looked at her and so badly wanted to apologize to her for saying those perverted things. But he couldn't, the lasso wouldn't let him. Deep down, he wasn't sorry. Saying anything else with the lasso on would mean digging himself deeper down this hole of embarrassment.

Then Wonder Woman spoke up. "In that case, how would you feel if we undressed and made love right here?" she bit her lip slightly, acknowledging the kinkiness of what she was saying.

Johnny licked his lips. "I would love it so much! I would fuck you so hard and make sure you were never disappointed." An erection was already growing in Johnny's pants, and the bulge was highly visible.

"Well, let's do it then," she said with a smirk. She got up and stood over Johnny, fiddling with the strings on her robe with one hand, caressing his blonde hair with the other. She then moved her hand down to the lasso and made sure it was very tight on his arm. "You're a very sexy boy," she said quietly, "i bet you're wondering why i'm doing this…"

Johnny ignored her and stared headlong into the large breasts in front of her, which were half uncovered now. "Not really," he said, not diverting his eyes, "What i'm really wondering is why you haven't removed that robe yet. I wanna see those titties!"

She smirked and carefully undid the strings, letting the anticipation build. The truth of why she was acting in such a slutty mood was really simple however. Wonder Woman hadn't had sex in nearly a year. She had a lot of stress building up lately. Having sex with this random teenager would surely give her the thrill she needed.

"Ok Johnny," she said, finally pulling apart the robe, "your wish is my command." With that, she dropped the robe, instantly revealing her entire naked body to Johnny at once. The sudden overload of seeing her godly body was far too much for Johnny. His jaw dropped as he looked her up and down, taking in every tiny detail.

Her legs started out rather thin, but then grew into thick thighs and hips, which supported her huge ass. In Between her legs was her perfect pussy, a pink crevice which rested underneath her torso. A flat stomach came next, which segwayed upwards into her breasts. Oh god, her breasts. The large, round melons were the centerpiece of her entire body, which pulled together her entire, sexy, appearance. Besides for her long flowing black hair, she had absolutely no hairs over her entire body. God, Johnny wanted to just fuck her so hard.

"Are you just gonna stare?" she said with a chuckle, breaking Johnny's analysis of her body. Johnny shook his head, getting out if his trance. He realized he had been drooling a bit, and wiped the saliva off his chin. Instinctually, he began to pull his pants down to his ankles, causing his 7 inch cock to be thrown upwards.

Wonder Woman got on the couch on top of him, kneeling. Johnny's thighs were trapped between her much larger ones, his cock rubbing on her stomach. She pulled on the bottom of his shirt, removing it up and over his head. Johnny's chest was now in full view of her. He wasn't chiseled by any means, but had an average build "How do you want to do it?" she asked him, running her thumb along the tip of his cock.

Johnny instinctually said "I want to get on top of you and fuck you hard!" As Wonder Woman positioned herself to be lying down on the couch, Johnny realized that he never actually had sex before. While he was familiar with the feeling, he had no idea how to actually do it. He had seen a couple porn videos, so he had SOME idea of how to do it.

Johnny got on top of her, ready to stick it in her and go to work. As he rested on top of her, his stomach grinded against hers. He breathed hard and shuddered, feeling somewhat cold from being nude. With little more preparation, he slowly began to put his tip in her. Wonder Woman watched as he readied himself.

This was it, Johnny thought, he was finally about to live his fantasy. The years of masturbating and daydreaming were about to come true. His tip was in her right now, and he was already feeling the pleasure. His cock was hugged by her labia lips. This alone caused him to pulsate, but he began to shove it in farther, his balls dragging against her ass.

Johnny's mouth dropped and he closed his eyes as his cock was enveloped in her warm, wet pussy. The squishy tunnel rested along his shaft, begging him to go even deeper. Half of his cock was in her, and he began to go deeper.

Johnny wasn't the only one feeling great pleasure. Wonder Woman's face scrunched as he entered her. Her breathing became heavier, and she wrapped her hands around Johnny's back as he planked on her. "You like that, Wonder Whore?" Johnny asked, the lasso still tied to his wrist.

Wonder Woman nodded, groaning as he was all the way in her. "Yes, I do love it, fuck me!" she squealed. With that Johnny began to do as he had dreamed of, pounding Wonder Woman with all his might. He thrusted in and out of her with reckless abandon, the base of his cock feeling warmer by the second.

They both writhed and moaned, enjoying each other's bodies. Soon however, Johnny felt himself ready to cum. It had only been a few minutes, but she was such a monster that she was already about to make him cum. He announced this with a loud "I'm gonna… I'm gonna…."

"Do it!" she yelled, "Fill me with your seed!" Johnny didn't even think about it, and just let go. Loads and loads of cum were sprayed inside of her, coating her insides a nice white. Johnny collapsed on top of her afterwards, his face falling between her breasts. Her face was red, as was his.

"That was…." she began.

"Fantastic." Johnny finished, lifting his face up and looking at her. They both stared into each other's eyes for a few seconds, wondering what to do next.

5 minutes later, Johnny was seated in her swivel chair in front of the mirror, his cock sticking straight up and out. Wonder Woman was climbing on top of hm, her back to him. Soon their sex organs were connected again, and she began bouncing up and down on his cock. Johnny leaned back and sighed, revelling in the pleasure once again. "Goddamn, your pussy is so fucking good. How many members of the Justice League have you done it with?" he shouted over her moans.

It took a few moments for her to calm down enough to answer. She didn't stop bouncing as she responded with "All of them! Batman, Superman, Flash, Green Lantern…" she moaned loudly, losing her balance for a brief period, then adjusting herself.

"Wow!" Johnny exclaimed, "You really are Wonder Whore!" he smacked her ass, causing her to yelp. He pressed his toes into the carpet as he leaned forward, about to cum again. "Scream for me!" he yelled in her ear. She obliged and screamed a loud cry of pleasure, her wet pussy leaking down his shaft.

"Ugh, ugh, ugh, UGH!" Johnny grunted, then coming violently, painting her womb with cum once again. He reached around her and squeezed her tit hard. "I never want to fucking stop!" he told her.

An hour later, Johnny and Wonder Woman had fucked all over the tiny makeup room. The couch, the chair, the table, and the floor were all stages for their passion fueled sex. Cum was all over, both Johnny's and Wonder Woman's. Currently, her back was pressed against the wall, with Johnny pressed against her fucking her. Johnny thrusted endlessly, his balls drained from all the times he came. Wonder Woman's pussy was stuffed with his cum.

"I love you, you Wonder Whore! I'm never gonna stop fucking you!" he exclaimed, shooting his last rope of cum into her for the day. Wonder Woman let out one last groan, and fixed her hair, which had been messed up during the marathon.

"Mmm… you're so good at this Johnny…" she moaned, pressing her cheek against the wall, her eyes closed. However, there was no response from Johnny. She opened her eyes to see him in a heap on the floor, passed out from exhaustion. She giggled softly looking at the boy, cum still gleaming on his tip. She bent over, gave him a little kiss on the cheek, then began to put on her armor again. Looking back at Johnny one last time, she smirked, and then left the room. "You're welcome," she said, shutting the door.

(Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed the story. I know it was a lot of fun to write. This series is gonna kinda be an experiment of sorts. Each chapter is going to be a one-shot of sorts where Johnny hooks up with various superheroes and villains. If there's a particular character you want to see Johnny get with, PM me or leave a review. I gave a couple hints earlier in the story of who Johnny might get with next :) remember to follow the story if you're interested in seeing more.)


	2. Story and Profile Update!

Ok, so this is a bit awkward…

Hello everyone. Yes it's me. As of this update it has been a whole year plus 3 days since posting the first chapter. Unfortunately, shortly after posting that chapter, I lost the login to the email that I used for my account, and soon after I got it back, the fact that I'd even uploaded this story slipped my mind. So yeah, I'm back now.

I want to thank everyone for the support that Johnny and the Heroines and received so far. I have over a dozen favorites and follows, along with a few PMs regarding the story, which is more than I ever anticipated this story receiving. I only regret I wasn't able to see it all sooner. Luckily, before my insane hiatus, I had the second chapter about halfway done. Look for this soon, if not tonight. It has a pretty highly requested character in it. And on top of that, I have another story idea that should also be up pretty soon, starring a certain cat and bird. Stay tuned everyone. Thanks again for the positive feedback. I hope to write and update more in the coming year!


End file.
